gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter
Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter Premise: The contestants participate in a paintball competition and players are either deer or hunters. Duncan and Courtney "stick together" and the heat is on in Heather's alliance. Challenge: Paintball competition of deer vs hunters Winner(s): Killer Bass Eliminated: Cody, for being mauled by a bear and not being useful to the team anymore. My Favorite Part: Duncan and Courtney having their antlers stuck together. This episode was alright. I really liked the scene when Duncan and Courtney were stuck together. It made for some really funny interactions between the two and Duncan even admitted that he liked it. I laughed really hard when Courtney was like, "Now what?!" and Duncan's like, "You wanna make out?". And you gotta love Courtney kicking Duncan in the groin for keeping on flirting with her. I also really liked the scene when Beth stood up to Heather. It was some good development for her character and one of the first times she had an actual speaking role in an important plot of the season. It was good to see her be very assertive in her decision to break off Heather's alliance and she really does have the ability to stand up for herself, which I always admire. It was also pretty funny seeing Owen taunt Duncan by calling him "Bambi" and DJ pushing Owen off a cliff (that's something you don't really see from the sweet, lovable jock!). And you gotta love Leshawna joining in the fight and shooting Heather. Those scenes were funny and you gotta love when Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold shoot all of them while they were fighting. Those were some really funny scenes. Unfortunately, there are a few problems with this episode. The episode did get a little bit boring for me at times and the humor from Owen was very repetitive. I don't hate Owen. He can be very funny at times and I really like the amount of energy that he puts into the performance. However, the fart jokes can be a bit repetitive in some episodes and get stale pretty quickly if used too much. If that kind of joke happens and someone else humorously gets annoyed or disgusted by it, that's funny. But if gross-out happens and there's little to no humorous reaction, that's not funny. And that pee joke of his at the beginning is pretty gross, though the reactions to it got a chuckle out of me. I also felt really sorry for Cody when he got mauled by a bear. What made matters worse is that no one really had much sympathy for him, especially Owen and Leshawna. They both said in the confessional that he's pretty useless to the team and just decided to vote him off. It doesn't bug me too much, but I do find it mean-spirited. Chris's reaction as well seemed mean-spirited too. Again, this episode isn't terrible. But it's not very memorable and seems a bit light on jokes and drama at times. It's just alright. Category:Blog posts